Haleb over the phone
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: She wish her husband Caleb was there with her. "Yay." says Hanna when her pink phone beeps and she see that it's Caleb who is calling. Hanna smile as she answer.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my sweet friend ****JemilyPLL78-01**

* * *

**Haleb over the phone**

**28 year old Hanna Rivers is in Miami, Florida. She's been there for Miami Fashion Week and decided to stay a few more days, even if the last fashion show was the night before.**

Right now she's walking through the city.

It is a very beautiful summer day.

"Awww." says a happy Hanna.

She wish her husband Caleb was there with her.

"Yay." says Hanna when her pink phone beeps and she see that it's Caleb who is calling.

Hanna smile as she answer.

"Hanna-Boo here."

"Hi, sexy Hanna."

"Cool that you think I'm sexy."

"Don't worry, baby. I love you."

"Thanks. I love you."

"What are you wearing right now?"

"Nothing too special, really. Just a black top, pink skinny jeans and white shoes."

"Okay. I'm sure you still look so cute."

"Man, you know me. I'm always cute."

"True. I miss you."

"I miss you so much too, Caleb."

"How's Miami Fashion Week been?"

"Very sweet. I've seen so many awesome outfits."

"Alright."

"So, where exactly are you, Caleb?"

"I'm home."

"Okay. I'm walking here in Miami."

"Try to find a little spot where no one can see or hear you, Han."

"Why?"

"You'll figure it out."

"Maybe."

"No fear. This is really simple, but fun, for sure."

"That sounds nice."

"Good."

"Yeah."

Hanna soon finds a bathroom where she can't be heard and seen.

"Caleb, now I'm in a place where I can be a private babe."

"Alright, Han. I unzip my jeans and grab my big dick."

"Now I get what you wanna do."

"See? It was easy for you to understand."

"Yeah. I reach down under my skirt and touch my clit for you."

"That's awesome. I hope you're getting wet."

"Will be real soon, man."

"Great. My dick's all hard for you. I wish you were here."

"That'd be so much fun."

"Indeed. What would you do if you were here with me?"

"Lean down, wrap my lips around your dick and give you a sweet sexy blowjob."

"I sure would enjoy that, Hanna."

"Caleb, you're awesome. I finger-fuck myself, pretending that you do it to me."

"Sexy. If you'd been here, that's something I very much would do."

"Awesome!"

"Yeah!"

"Mmmm...sexy time!"

"It definitely is!"

"Yay!"

"Baby!"

"Jerk your dick as if I was right there, doing it."

"Okay, Han."

"Mmm!"

"I'm horny!"

"Me too!"

"Okay!"

"My pussy is wet now!"

"Nice!"

"Yeah!"

"Had we been in the same room now I would've fucked you exactly the way you love it, baby Han."

"Caleb, that would be absolutely wonderful."

"Indeed."

"Yay."

"I love you!"

"I love you!"

"Your pussy-walls hug my dick!"

"And your dick is pumping at a sturdy speed in me!"

Hanna and Caleb are both very horny now and they use their imagination to pretend that they are fucking.

It is just phone-sex, but it's still awesome for them.

"Mmm, sooo cozy!"

"Yeah, Hanna!"

"Caleb, your dick is amazing!"

"So is your pussy!"

Hanna finger-fuck harder.

Caleb jerk harder.

Both of them are horny and happy.

"Mmmm, fuck me!"

"Holy fuck, yeah!"

"Soooo sexy!"

"Indeed, Han!"

26 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Caleb in a deep manly voice as he cum a lot.

"Mmmmm, yay!" moans Hanna in her best porno-tone as he get a big wonderful orgasm.

"That was very good." says Caleb.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" says a very happy Hanna.

"Have a good day. I'll call again later." says Caleb.

"Okay, my man." says Hanna with a cute smile.

Hanna ends the phone-call.

She then adjust herself so no one can see that she's masturbated, wash her hands and leave the bathroom.

"I needed that and clearly so did my amazing macho cool husband." says Hanna.

She continue walking.

After a few minutes she get to a mall.

Of course she enter the mall.

"Mall, the place where Hanna-Boo's queen, aside from the bedroom, of course." thinks Hanna with a sweet smile.

She soon finds the adult women's clothesing section.

Hanna look for something that fit her style.

"Maybe this..." says Hanna when she find a white sexy leather dress.

She decides to buy it.

"Awww, so nice!" says Hanna when she try the dress on.

It fit her so perfect, even around the boobs which is what usually makes it hard for Hanna to buy clothes, since a lot of outfits are either too tight or too lose around the boob area.

When she has payed for the dress, Hanna look around in case there's something more she wants.

9 minutes later she decides to not buy any more stuff.

Instead she return to the hotel and takes a nice cold shower.

Once she's done that, Hanna watch TV for a bit.

"Awww." says Hanna, who like what's on TV right now.

Hanna wear a white tank top and pink baggy sweatpants.

3 days later, Hanna is on a flight back home.

"Hi, Han." says Caleb when Hanna get home.

"Oh my gosh! So awesome!" says Hanna when she sees the wonderful romantic dinner that Caleb has prepared for them.

"I decided to do something to welcome my sweet wife back home." says Caleb.

"Awwww! Thanks." says Hanna, giving Caleb a sexy kiss.

"Anything for you, Hanna Clarissa Rivers, my sweet sexy wife." says Caleb as he gently wrap his strong right arm around Hanna's waist and leaf her slowly to the table.

He then pull out the cahir for her, pour her a glass of red Spanish wine and then takes the seat across from her.

They smile and then starts to eat.

Very happy to be home is what Hanna truly is.

"Yay." says a happy Hanna with a cutie cute smile.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
